Traditionally, the process of felling a tree has been without a secure and controllable method to lower the disconnected, felled portion of the tree safely to the ground. A feller often allows the felled portion of the tree to freely fall to the ground. Rope-like devices have been used to partially dissipate the energy as the disconnected portion of the tree would fall. This would be done by securing the rope-like devices to the tree in order to maintain a desired tension as it would be lowered. However, this only allows minimum control for the disconnected portion of the tree is not rigidly connected to any structure. Without a rigid connection to a support structure, the disconnected portion of the tree could sway, slip or behave unpredictably. Also, such methods or similar methods to lower a felled tree commonly disregard the environment surrounding the felled tree. Buildings, shrubbery, existing groundcover and anything adjacent to the embodiment of the tree have the potential to be damaged as the felled tree lowers to the ground. It is the objective of the present invention to create an apparatus that can lower felled trees easily and safely to a desired location on the ground with as much control over the felled tree as possible. The present invention therefore allows a felled tree to be lowered safely to a desired location on the ground without damaging any objects that are adjacent to the embodiment of the tree.